Luminous Code Opening Ceremony Performance: Stage 02
Performers: Miyawaki Isabel & Barahona Ryuu * Episode: '1 * '''Song: 'Secert * 'Coords: '''Night Light Coord (Izzy) & Rave Party Coord (Ryuu) * '''Appeal: '''LC Appeal Start Two members of Luminous Code were backstage in the fitting room ready to perform. The third member wasn't able to perform with them. Izzy smiles looking at her selected coord and Ryuu brightly smiles "Let's make everyone's circuits go wild!" he exclaims. Both held the Night Light Coord and the Rave Party Coord owned by their own personal brand " Axel Fusion Chord". They placed their cards on a stand in the correct spots. Once the dressing room brightens up and the gates opened both dashed with speed. Performance Miyawaki Isabel & Barahona Ryuu Lyrics A secret to make your heart tremble (Only I know) A secret that has a slight feeling My little shh Little Secret Even if we stay up all night I won’t tell you, only I know I hide myself among the crowd But you always find me in the end Look up and down, Look back But this scent continues The closer you walk to me Hidden in my heart, my little secret A little secret that I wanna keep to myself Will you whisper to me, my little secret A little secret that will make you shine like me Two of them spin 360 seeming as if they go in slow motion. Both fall but quickly grab each other. (Don’t ever tell, Hey) Be confident, be prepared to look better It’s not hard Somewhere, somehow, I shine As if I’m hiding something special The eyes on me have grown, it’s always overflowing So I confidently enjoyed it even more But why do you think that’s all there is to see? Hidden in my heart, my little secret A little secret that I wanna keep to myself Will you whisper to me, my little secret A little secret that will make you shine like me (Without you knowing) Come come come away in that short time It’s a secret that will make you change (shh) Come come come away (Come on) While everyone’s asleep (Suddenly) A secret that will make you dazzle more Should I just tell you? You’ll be surprised, can you follow me? I’m pulling you, it’s a party you’ve dreamed of In it, it’s me and you Hidden in my heart, my little secret A little secret that I wanna keep to myself Will you whisper to me, my little secret A little secret that will make you shine like me (Without you knowing) Come come come away in that short time It’s a secret that will make you change (shh) Come come come away (Come on) While everyone’s asleep (Suddenly) A secret that will make you dazzle more Come come come away in that short time It’s a secret that will make you change (shh) Come come come away (Come on) While everyone’s asleep (Suddenly) A secret that will make you dazzle more No one will know Little Secret (Shh~) 'End As they jumped, the background changed to a dark blue. The two members jumped in two led circles to the top once they reached to the last one. Both jumped high two the sky and poses having the name of their group in bright rainbow LED " LUMINOUS CODE". The music ends with two of the members posing having the shooshing pose. The crowd screamed with cheers. The experience felt like a rave party with the stage having a lights flashes and amazing beats Category:Luminous Code Category:Miyawaki Isabel Category:Barahona Ryuu Category:Episode 1 Category:Daybreak Academy Category:Opening Ceremony